


Flowers?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Laura explores her new home.





	Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Does this one have a name?” Laura asks, dragging a claw over the building’s ivy clad wall, “It smells bad.”

Rogue stretches her arms over her head, relishing the brisk wind chewing on her bare fingers. She waits silently as Laura paces back and forth, nose curling and mouth twisting. 

“Everything doesn't smell nice, sugar,” she calls, lowering her arms, “We even have a fruit known to smell like sewage.”

“Food is supposed to taste nice,” she grumbles, backing away from the wall, “Flowers are supposed to smell pretty.” 

“Ivy isn't a flower, but we can go look for some.”


End file.
